I'll Be Good
by Varmint
Summary: On and on like clockwork it goes. "Never again... I'll be good... I promise." / Inspired by Jaymes' Young's "I'll Be Good". Warning: Spousal abuse! One-shot!


~Quick A/N: I'm not a big fan of Sasuke. But I'm not writing this to bash the guy. I just wanted to write a piece about spousal abuse and these two characters seemed like the best fit for some reason. I guess it's because of Sarada and how much I think Sasuke truly loves her.

I don't believe spousal abuse is anything glamorous or normal. It should _not_ happen. It is something horrible and inhuman that should not be allowed. And those that abuse of those they love need to seek help. Just like those that stay, believing that they deserve the treatment. It is _not_ right. And help can be found. Don't be afraid to reach out if you find yourself in one of those situations. _You don't deserve it._

Anyway, this is _not_ a bashing piece. It's just a quick blurb to got the plot bunnies out as soon as possible so I can get back to work on happier stories, like _'Genma Shiranui: Mother Hen Extraordinaire'_!

Oh, and this was inspired by Jaymes Young's _I'll Be Good._ Check it out. It's a beautiful and heart breaking thing that makes just about anyone with a heart feel!~

..~..~..

"Sakura... I'm sorry..."

The words left my mouth mechanically. Over and over, like clockwork, we repeated this deadly dance. Why she stayed was beyond me. But that did not matter. She was my wife and I at least needed to apologize for having lost my cool.

It was unlike me. And I did not like it happening. It was loss of control. And I did _not_ like not having control.

Her usually well kept pink hair was disheveled and unruly. Her silk-like skin was littered with bruises, the milky white tarnished by the red of her wounds.

"Sasu..." She tried to speak, but a gasp broke my name in half before sobs began to rack her whole body.

Our newborn daughter was slumbering softly in her cradle, far away and sheltered from the harsh reality that was the life her parents led.

She was a good kid; she didn't fuss like any other child I had seen that age. And she was bright, more intelligent than I would believe she may have come out as. I got lucky in her. The Uchiha inheritance was strong in my first child.

I knew she could make me proud.

"You promised you'd never do this again!"

The kunai thrown at my shoulder was unexpected and something new in this repeat performance. But I sidestepped it easily enough, without even having to look at the weapon to dodge it.

Although I managed to keep my cool, I couldn't help but look at her with slightly widened eyes.

She had never fought back before. She would always tell me that I needed to find a better way to get over my stress, but then she would just tend to her wounds and force me to listen to her chatter about her newest misadventure trying to administer healing jutsu to unwilling shinobi.

Never before had she called me out on my lying.

And it terrified me.

Could she have finally gotten fed up? Could she finally want to leave me? Would she take my home? Would she take my _daughter_?!

She couldn't. I wouldn't allow it.

But she was the mother. She had marks on her body. She was a trusted member of the community. I was a traitor that had been allowed to come back. No one would doubt her. Sarada would be taken from me in the blink of an eye.

I couldn't allow everything to be stripped away from me.

Sakura was beautiful. Anyone with the ability of sight could see this. And she was trustworthy and reliable. She had once been horribly annoying, but her irritating ways had mellowed out throughout the years. And she had become tolerable to be around.

She was the mother of my daughter.

Sighing softly, I allowed my head to bounce in a soft nod.

"You are right."

Releasing all of my frustrations on my wife wasn't intelligent. Nor was it productive. It didn't make me feel any better. If anything, it made me feel even more hollow than before.

Then why did I do it?

... ... ... _Why did I do it?_

"Never again." I looked at her, breathing in deeply as the weight on my shoulders somehow became even heavier. "I'll be good."

Her bright green eyes shined with tears and distrust. But there was the unmistakable glow of hope hidden deep within. And that hope made me _want_ to get better.

If not for Sakura, then for Sarada. For my newborn daughter. The child that had already become the apple of my eyes.

"For all of the bruises and tears... For every single time I have hurt you... For all the times I have made you bleed... For _everything_ I have done, Sakura..." I spoke tensely, yet the emotion was clear. Something I was not used to. Yet somehow came easy to say when my daughter was at stake. I neared my wife's trembling body slowly, then crouched down when I was right in front of her. " _I am sorry_."

Then, something odd happened. I managed to smile. _Honestly_. Without feeling like my face was plastic being pulled at. " _I'll be good_."

Maybe I was saying something that I had managed to keep hidden from even myself. And it felt uncharacteristically good.

And after a few seconds of unsure trembling, Sakura's tear soaked eyes closed. She threw herself into me, wrapping her arms around me tightly before nodding. "But this is _your last chance_."

Slowly, I wrapped my own arms around her. I nodded and kissed her sweat soaked forehead, then smiled down at her.

" _I promise._ "

 _I'd be good_. I'm sure of it.

This time around, my words felt honest. Even more so than the last time this happened.

 _I'd be good._

..~..~..

Hope you all enjoyed it! Review and tell me what y'all think, please.


End file.
